mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Mikki Jung
Mikki Jung is the violinist of Velvet Vendetta. A fun-loving Aussie with a strong talent for music and especially violin, he tends to lighten the mood wherever he goes. Down to earth and filled with true heart—Mikki is a good friend to those lucky enough to know him. An unknown before coming to Japan, his support violin in SOLDAT just before its hiatus earned him some fans, and now as a spotlit face in Velvet Vendetta, his true time to shine has finally come. Basic Stats Full Name: JUNG Min-Ki (정민기) Aliases and Nicknames: Mikki common, Mikkun, Milky Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Korean and Japanese Age: 19 (GDR II) Birthdate: 19 February Water Blood Type: O Hometown: Melbourne, Australia Languages: English, Japanese, German Occupation: Violinist Appearance HEIGHT: 5'8"/173cm WEIGHT: 144lb/65kg Body: Mikki is slim and boyish, with not much shape to speak of. He's not very intimidating at all. He's a little angular because he's thin, but he's a little soft around the angles, with no real muscle tone. Hair: He keeps it short, around jaw-length or neck, sometimes leaving it naturally black, but many times dyeing it a shade of brown to be a little more interesting. It's naturally straight and soft, not that shiny, but very downy to the touch. Eyes: Mikki has large black eyes. They're rather doe-like, with long lashes, and add to his playful personality. Lit up with life, they're very expressive eyes that seem to stare deep within you and pull out your good mood, no matter what. When he's feeling determined, however, his gaze can seem quite intense. He keeps his brows natural. Skin: He has a good tan and can be quite brown-skinned in the summer. Voice: His voice is fairly unique, very boyish with a cute rasp to it. It's not the sort of voice you can mistake; you always know it's Mikki, even when he tries to disguise it for a prank. His laugh is fairly giggly and infectious. He's usually fairly soft-spoken unless he's having fun—he can be pretty loud then. He speaks English with an Australian accent. His German is a little rusty but he practices with Larz and Haruna. Clothing: 'Mikki tends to wear beiges, blacks, and browns, but he isn't really against any colors—in fact, his signature color tends to be bright orange. He wears comfortable, boyish clothes most of the time, consisting of graphic tees and slim-fitting to slightly baggy pants. He can dress rather elegantly, depending on the occasion (he cleans up ''very well), and even when he's dressed down he tends to carry himself with a comfortable air of quiet confidence. Mikki likes any comfortable shoes. He has sneakers of all kinds, as well as clunky engineer boots he favors a little more than his other shoes. He doesn't really do the dress shoe thing. He has a childish love for velcro-close shoes. Size: 10 US. Mikki wears big glasses, and they're prescription. He likes big, nerdy, heavy-framed glasses. They match his personality. When he's not wearing them, he wears clear contacts. '''Additional: He's usually classed as 'cute', the sort of guy that girls want to be their perfect, sweet boyfriend. Personality Mikki is just what most girls see him as: sensitive and sweet. That usually translates to boring, but anyone who knows Mikki knows that he's anything but. The best way to describe Mikki is always laughing. He doesn't take very many things seriously. He's also not afraid of naughty things or dark subjects. In fact, he tends to gravitate towards them. He's very intelligent and intuitive, using feeling rather than reason to guide him. He tends to know what others are thinking, and most people are ready to open their life stories to him after only just meeting him. He's a patient listener. He loves to dream, and spends a lot of his time watching movies and anime or playing video games in an attempt to live out other lives and worlds. For this reason he also really digs cosplay. Mikki finds people fascinating and despite losing so many friends due to constant moving, he wouldn't change the experiences he had in so many different countries. He loves traveling and can't get enough. A normal occupation just doesn't cut it for him. Sometimes he can be overly sensitive, getting too upset over simple misunderstandings that hurt his feelings. He often takes things people say in the wrong way and mopes about what he thought they meant for days, even weeks or months (until the issue is resolved). When he's mopey, he can be a sort of bitchy, passive-aggressive pain in the ass, acting sullen and disagreeable to the person who 'wronged' him. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Cosplay, video games, WoW, violin, traveling, fantasy, steampunk, the occult, vampires, reading, watching movies and anime. Color: Orange, Teal, Brown, Green Food and Drink: Potatoes. Anything with potatoes. Mashed potatoes, french fries, hash browns, potato pancakes, baked potatoes, potato chips... anything. Additionally, fast food and Tex-Mex (burritos!). Fragrance: BVLGARI Au Thé Vert Extrême Cigarette: Doesn't smoke Music: Classical, new classical, dance, symphonic metal, jazzy stuff, soul Clothing: Thrift shop and vintage stores Underwear: Boxers Animal: Giraffe, Dog Season: Spring and Summer Place: Vienna, Austria and anywhere nice to hike Book: Harry Potter, Brave New World, Perfume: The Story of a Murderer, manga, sci-fi and fantasy novels Movie: Martial arts, fantasy movies, Equilibrium, Ultraviolet, Black Mask, Bruce Lee movies, Jet Li, Jackie Chan, the Rocky Horror Picture Show, Harry Potter Subject: Music Sport: Soccer (he's not that good at playing sports though) Lucky Number: 17 Sexual: He prefers to keep that to himself. (He's also somewhat asexual.) Other Likes: People with a good sense of humor, dirty jokes, listening to people's problems, offering advice, agony aunts, ketchup Dislikes: School, conservative people, asparagus, porn Fears: Disapproval from people he loves, being yelled at Disgusts: Swarms of anything (bugs, mice, etc.), watching animals eat other animals on tv Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: INFP IQ: 118 Wechsler Political Views: Liberal Religion: Mildly pantheist; doesn't think about it too much Background Born in Kyoto, Japan, Mikki got through life with vague memories of a mother, before he was flown off to Vienna, Austria with his father at the age of seven. He learned German and continued Japanese (his first language and the one his father uses with him) as a child, because his father didn't want him to lose it. He was an average student in school, more interested in reading fantasy novels or playing music. He took up violin lessons at ten, before moving to Washington state in the United States, where he was forced to learn essential English. Puberty was a tumultuous time for Mikki, and rather depressing as well. He was forced to move wherever his father's work took them, and after a mere year in the States, they were off again, this time to Italy. Mikki continued English lessons but his grades suffered as a result of constantly moving and a lack of interest on his part. Less than a year after coming to Italy, they moved to Seoul, and Mikki was completely lonely and lost by this time. Luckily, three months later, they moved more permanently to Melbourne, Australia. (Mikki was twelve, almost thirteen.) Melbourne was a far less depressing place for Mikki, who continued learning English until he was perfectly fluent. He made a few friends in Australia, with the promise that this time his father's job would keep him here for years. He improved at violin and used money from small shows with friends to support himself in college. Mikki never finished college, but luckily, he met up with Nena during a vacation to Tokyo with his father, and discovered that Haruna was looking for a violinist. His audition was flawless, and since then, he's worked with both SOLDAT and Velvet Vendetta. Relationships Lovers *Larz Baudendistel: boyfriend. After a whirlwind friendship, these two vanilla-nice boys found they worked fairly well with each other. Mikki is also one of the few people Larz knows in Japan that speaks German. They live together with their pet dog. Friends *Eiri Haruna: friend. These two nerds play video games with each other all the time. *Shousuke Haruna: friend. While hanging out with Eiri, Mikki found himself becoming good friends with Haruna, too. The two enjoy good conversation over tea every now and then, and Mikki is usually the one who listens to any problems Haruna has with Eiri. *Maru Takahashi: friend. Maru has quickly become Mikki's cosplay partner and they work on costumes together. *Nena: Mikki's father and Nena's father work in the same business, so they've known each other for years. Nena still treats Mikki as something like a young cousin and takes care of him if he needs anything. Family *Edward Jung: father. Mikki's businessman father, who raised Mikki entirely on his own. He currently works in the United States. *Mother: Mikki's mother was a Japanese woman, but he doesn't know much about her, since she was never around. He isn't even sure if she's dead or alive, but he has a suspicion she's still alive. Pets *Sebastian: dog. Sebastian is Mikki's and Larz's brown toy poodle. Mikki found out a bit late, but apparently Sebastian is a girl. The name was already pretty stuck by then, so she's still Sebastian. Housing *Shares a cute little townhouse with Larz and Sebastian. Additional Info and Trivia *Fluent in English (speaks with an Aussie accent) and Japanese. His (Viennese) German is good but strange-sounding, and despite his blood, he knows next to no Korean. *He can't sleep without his arms and legs tucked safely under the covers unless someone else is in bed with him. *Mildly related to Maru's true-blood father, oddly enough (too far removed to be of any substance, but close enough to be of note). *He is really adorable. Seriously. :| Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Gallery mk01.jpg mk02.jpg mk03.jpg mk04.jpg mk05.jpg Mi04.jpg mi05.jpg mi06.jpg mi07.jpg mi09.jpg mi10.jpg mi12.png mi14.png mi15.png Mikki jung.jpg mi02.jpeg mi03.jpg mi13.jpg Category:Go Down Rockin Category:Roleplay Category:Pisces Category:Asian Category:Sono's Characters Category:Australian Category:Uke